


Can't Stay a Dreamer

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning has a girlfriend; she shouldn't be dreaming about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



Lightning tells herself that she won't dream about _them_ again. She shouldn't. Fang and Vanille are gone. She has a steady and reliable girlfriend in Lebreau, and the sex is good in a refreshingly straightforward way.

And yet…sometimes Lightning thinks she sees a glimpse of someone's bright orange pigtails or the blue folds of a sari flapping in the wind, and despite her better instinct, she looks around for some sign they're still around somehow before Lebreau takes her hand and discusses the new trade routes that have been set up along the New Cocoon settlements. The worst though is late at night when by all logic Lightning should be sleepy and sated, but still she knows deep down, there's still something else she wants…

\--

When Lightning becomes aware of her surroundings again, she's definitely not in the settlement anymore, though she feels like she should know this place. No matter how many times she visits though, she's fairly sure she never actually walked through a meadow like this with its impossibly fragrant blossoms.

And of course, as always, she's naked with her uniform scattered about the place. Boots by the creek, skirt and jacket hanging from a tree, freshly cleaned and ready-to-be-reassembled gunblade laying out on the rock. The weapon, usually the first priority, becomes her last. If she needs one thing before they show up it's to not be naked.

Too late.

"So, look who came around again." Fang shows up on point as she always does, and before Lightning can find the time to put her clothes on. Fang's arm reaches around and grabs Lightning's skirt from her hands. "Nice try."

"Hi!" Vanille and her endlessly cheerful voice aren't far behind. Though she rarely takes the lead in these dreamtime games they play, her gaze on Lightning's body is no less lecherous than her companion's. "Looks like it's playtime again."

"I've got someone…" Lightning struggles to say. A real girlfriend who loves her and who actually exists in the waking world and who has sex with her and actually lets her climax without forcing her to make impossible promises. "Back off."

"Well, well, would you listen to her?" Fang uses the butt-end of her spear to slide Lightning's legs apart. "She's got someone. But look at how her mind always comes back here once her eyes close." Lightning promises to remain stoic. They're just figments of her imagination based on memories of events that might have been longed for a time or ten when they journeyed but never actually happened.

"Face it," Vanille seems unperturbed by Lightning's hostility, "If you wanted us to back off, you wouldn't keep showing up here like this. How're the sheets when you wake up? Probably soaked, and I bet you don't let your special someone take care of that little ache you have down there after the dream is over. Hmmm?"

Lightning won't—can't—confirm how right Vanille is.

Fang lifts her spear and moves around behind Lightning. "If you don't want to see us, all you've got to do is wake up. It's that simple." Fang whispers, sending a hand down Lightning's body. A finger traces a line up and down her stomach and under the curves of her breasts. "Just open your eyes, and poof it's like we were never here."

"Exactly," Vanille kneels between Lightning's spread legs. "This is your dream, you know. You could just tell us to go away, and we'd be all nighty-night back in our crystal." Vanille's finger traces up and down Lightning's thighs, just sending the briefest flicker of a touch on Lightning's clit.

A distant rage fills Lightning. "Are you saying I want this? I have a girlfriend! I have a life, and I can't just give it up for an erotic illusion!" Her voice builds up to the words "Go away" but when the time comes to actually say them, her throat closes. She'll inevitably surrender to their demands, probably not tonight, but sometime when she's figured out a way to explain everything to Lebreau or when Fang and Vanille's merciless teasing brings her to the point of damning the consequences.

Fang's voice is as gentle as her hands when she speaks next. "But you do want this, erotic illusion or no." Her hand cups Lightning's breast and warms her hardened nipple. "We're only here because we can hear you calling out to us."

Vanille spreads Lightning's lower lips. "Just say yes to us, and we can give you exactly what you want. And all you have to do is one favor for us. The more you try to repress this, the stronger the urges will become." Two fingers go inside and Lightning arches up, stabilized only by Fang's strong arms holding her down.

"Just give me time to explain to her…" Lightning gasps as her awareness fades back out.

\--

"Light! Light!"

"Huh?" Lightning wakes to the dim tent that she and Lebreau share until their cabin gets built. The scent of coffee wafts in from the outside. The dream of Fang and Vanille recedes far enough that reality can take over just for a little bit. Lebreau and her open shirt hover over her. "Nice view."

Lebreau chuckles and brushes Lightning's hair back. "Were you dreaming?"

Lightning nods mutely. She's past denying anything, at least to herself.

"Seemed like a nice dream. Care to tell me about it?"

"It…" Lightning takes a deep breath and finds herself needing to decide whether and what to tell Lebreau. "You know what," she says at last, "let me get dressed first, and then we can talk."


End file.
